


Nico is Gross

by orangefriday



Series: Kim Clan Headcanons [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Kim Clan Headcanons, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: A Kim Family Drabble: Yunjae's oppa is grossly in love.





	Nico is Gross

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains original characters created by the schmico tumblr community.

“Nico is  _so_  gross, oppanim.” Yunjae says to their older brother on the phone. Yunjae’s only been here for two days and already flicking and pulling at his last nerves. She says she wanted to explore Seattle on her reading break but Nico really knows she’s here as directed by their parents and the rest of the family to check up on him. Especially after he announced he was seeing someone during Christmas. Besides, who thinks going to Seattle during the rainiest season is a good idea? “I saw him looking up batman figurines last night. Probably wants to buy one for his  _boyfriend._ ”

“ _Arasso,_ Jae-ssi _._ Tell hyung bye and hang up.” He makes to grab for her phone but she ducks just out of reach. Glaring at him and then kicking his leg under the table. “ _Fuck!”_

“Yes, he’s a doctor too. An intern.” Nico tries again but Yunjae just throws a piece of her toast at his face. “ _No_ , he’s not taller than you. He’s actually pretty cute – kind of nerdy but it works. Oh my  _god_ , yesterday, Nico was being his usual mean self and then Levi walked by. You should have  _seen_  his face!!! It went all goopy and it stretched out all weird like–”

“ _YUNJAE!”_

_“_ Okay, gotta go!” She hangs up just before Nico can get to her and laughs at him. “Omma said you got fat, by the way. I showed her a pic of you and Levi.”

Nico starts to count down the days until she leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  _oppa:_ how girls address their older brother  
>  _-nim:_ honorific used to show respect  
>  _hyung:_ how boys address their older brohters  
>  _arasso:_ okay or all right  
>  _-ssi:_ honorific used to show unfamiliarity. Nico kind of uses this to take a jab at Yunjae even though he uses her nickname  
>  _omma:_ mother
> 
>  
> 
> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
